Raging Farm War
The Raging Farm War was a war between Rpvictor and Farma. The war was characterized by its extreme brevity and Farma's sharp reaction upon learning of the invasion. Into a Rage An outside spectator would be quite puzzled at the sudden declaration of war. It began without any tensions between Omental and the Republic of Canada. In fact, the two nations had almost no dealings with each other. This was because the reason for the war was due to relations between the two players and not their nations. One night on a Skype conversation, Farma kicked Rpvictor for continuing a comment made by Teran Marine regarding f3n behaving quite literally gay. Later, when Bismarck II and f3n repeatedly made sexual jokes regarding members of Rpvictor's family, Farma did nothing. This apparent double standard enraged Rpvictor, already quite agitated with Farma for what he felt was disrespect over the chat. This culminated in Farma ordering Rpvictor not to speak to him in the imperative. Bewildered and exasperated over the behavior, Rpvictor began plotting war and flew into a rage. The Invasion Beginning with "Farma, you have lost your existence privileges," Rpvictor submitted his war. He began by maneuvering his two space fleets. One would focus on Canadian colonies in the Montreal system while the other concentrated on Earth. Both were to attack the Canadian space fleet at a range, using gunships to engage Canadian gunships and destroyers. (Farma only had one space fleet total, and a good portion of it was at Earth due to him invading the Netherlands at the time.) With that done, Rpvictor ordered his craft to pursue the weakened Canadian force, attacking Canadian satellites along the way. Measures were used to confuse Canadian radar as bombardment on communication and military centers began. Rpvictor claimed that he had highly advanced shielding technology as opposed to Farma's lack of shielding technology, giving him a massive advantage. Once the Canadian spacecraft had left the area, orders were to begin bombardment of high value targets in Canada, such as power plants. Canadian naval craft in the Netherlands were singled out for annihilation. As this happened, small fighters were to be deployed and sent into Canadian land, attacking Canada's aircraft and bombing all remaining military structures. Once aerial superiority was achieved, ground and naval operations began, instructed to secure dangerous areas and seek-and-destroy submarines. Rpvictor proceeded to summarize and dismiss Canadian technology while promoting his own. All fields of Canada were under-developed except for the one unique field of corn technology, which would not work. (It relied on gunpowder in a solution of ethanol, a polar and non-polar solvent.) He said that nanotechology, satellites, cyber warfare and relativistic distance shortening would be used. The war concluded with Rpvictor stating his reasons for war and asking Farma to surrender, if the command did not offend him. Ragequit When Farma finally learned of the invasion, he decided not to try and save his nation, but leave Nation Creation and take it down with him. He tore down the land list, which he was in charge of at the time, and threatened not to restore it until the war posts were removed. Rpvictor removed the war with intention of resubmitting it once the land list had been backed-up, but Farma refused to restore them. Scorched attempted to reason with Farma, but Farma claimed that because of Creative Commons, it was solely up to his discretion whether the list would be restored or not. Farma was removed from power as creative director and he quit, not to return until Nation Creation transitioned over to its own website. Category:NC Wars Category:Player Wars